Porque te quiero
by Okami Moony
Summary: La primera vez de Jasper y Alice. Lemon.


**Me encanta imaginarme la primera vez de cada uno de los Cullen, así que como vi que os gustó el de CarlislexEsme, pues aquí dejó la primera vez de Alice y Jasper =) [Adoro a Jasper ^.^]**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Jasper y yo llevábamos juntos casi dos meses, y con los Cullen llevábamos apenas una semana. Él estaba sentado en la cama y yo recostada sobre su pecho. Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura y yo entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Me acariciaba suavemente la cintura de forma inconsciente. Levanté nuestras manos unidas y bese la suya delicadamente. En ese momento, levanté la cabeza y vi que me miraba. Sus ojos aún eran de color rojo oscuro, pero su mirada era penetrante. Las palabras sobraban, éramos capaces de decirnos cualquier cosa sólo con mirarnos. Sin desviar la vista de sus ojos, le besé las yemas de los dedos y él sonrió dulcemente. Entonces, su rostro cambió; se puso serio, parecía que estaba esperando algo ó dudando sobre algo. Tal vez sólo estuviese evaluando mis emociones. Una visión acudió a mí: vi cómo me besaba en los labios con desenfreno pero con ternura, como si me estuviese proponiendo seguir adelante, llegar hasta el final en nuestra relación. Ahí frené automáticamente las imágenes que seguían acudiendo a mí, porque no quería verlo; sólo quería vivirlo, sentirlo…

Entonces, antes de que él actuase, me incorporé un poco, puse una mano en su mejilla y le besé suavemente en sus labios carnosos. Él me devolvió el beso de buena gana y nuestras lenguas se acariciaron suavemente. Se separó de mi boca lo suficiente para poder susurrarme.

– ¿Lo has visto, verdad? –me preguntó.

–Sí –reí.

– ¿Todo?

–No, y no voy a ver lo que pase a partir de ahora durante la noche de hoy.

Él volvió a dirigirme aquella mirada, llena de sentimientos que nunca conocí y me acarició la cara.

– ¿Entonces quieres que...? –volvió a preguntar.

Le cogí el rostro, e interrumpiéndole le di un lametón rápido debajo de la oreja y le susurré:

–Sí. Te quiero y quiero hacerlo –le besé suavemente en los labios–. Hazme el amor, Jasper.

Reconozco que estaba nerviosa, ya que nunca en mi vida humana había tenido este tipo de experiencias, más bien ni de estas ni de ningún tipo, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Pero esos miedos desaparecieron en cuanto Jasper puso una mano sobre mi cintura y, al tiempo que me besaba en los labios con furia y pasión, me recostó lentamente en la cama. Se puso encima de mí y su boca descendió desde la mía hasta mi barbilla, donde me dio un suave mordisco, hasta mi cuello; donde deslizaba sus labios una y otra vez. Yo enredé mis manos en su rubio cabello mientras jadeaba en busca de un aire que no necesitaba respirar, pero me veía en la extraña necesidad de hacerlo. De vez en cuando, Jasper me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de una forma que hacía que me excitase cada vez más. Yo también quería darle aquella sensación, así que le levanté la camiseta lentamente aprovechando a acariciar cada centímetro que quedaba descubierta de su piel. Jasper suspiró profunda y entrecortadamente en mi cuello cuando hice aquello. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camiseta en un rápido movimiento. Bajó de nuevo hasta mí, con una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza y me besó desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta mis labios.

**Jasper POV**

Increíble. Esa era la palabra perfecta para definir cómo me sentía. Yo ya había hecho esto antes con María. Pero era distinto esta vez. Alice derrochaba amor en cada caricia y en cada beso que me daba. Y eso era algo que María nunca supo darme: amor. Y ahora estaba yo ahí, junto a la chica de la que estaba totalmente enamorado. Así que podría decirse que esta era la primera vez que iba a hacer el amor.

Alice rodó sobre sí misma y quedé debajo de ella. Dios, cómo me puso cuando hizo eso…

Se quitó la camiseta, la tiró al suelo, y quedó de rodillas sobre mí. Una mano recorrió mi pecho, acariciando suavemente cada una de mis numerosas cicatrices y observándolas detenidamente. Yo sólo podía observar maravillado su hermoso cuerpo. Cuando se tumbó sobre mí para besar esas cicatrices, solté un leve gemido y noté cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese contacto, creciendo, y produciéndome la urgente necesidad de deshacerme de mis pantalones. Pero no, debía ir más despacio, no quería asustar a Alice.

Cuando subió para besarme la boca, le desabroché el sujetador y se lo deslicé por los brazos hasta quitárselo. Llevé una de mis manos hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acaricié suavemente.

Ahora fui yo el que rodó para dejar a Alice debajo de mí. Dejé una hilera de besos desde sus labios, y fui bajando por la garganta, los pechos (donde dediqué más tiempo a cada beso), hasta su tripa. Le acaricié la cintura con las yemas de los dedos, y los gemidos ahogados que ella soltaba eran deliciosos para mí. Sin despegar los labios de su lisa tripa, le desabroché el botón del pantalón. Noté cómo se estremecía y ahogaba otro gemido. Orgulloso conmigo mismo, y con una sonrisa, le di un pequeño mordisco debajo del ombligo y comencé a deslizar sus pantalones. Aproveche para descalzarla a ella con cuidado y descalzarme yo mismo con menos delicadeza. Escalé con besos hasta su boca de nuevo. Le di suaves lametones por detrás de la oreja, antes me di cuenta de que eso la encantaba. Entonces, deslizó una mano por debajo de mis pantalones, acariciándome por encima de los bóxer, y no pude reprimir un fuerte grito. Enterré el rostro en su cuello mientras ella seguía acariciándo mi erección y yo intentaba ahora ahogar esos gemidos, jadeando.

Desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y me lo bajó hasta donde llegaban sus manos. Acabé de quitármelos en un rápido movimiento; yo seguía excitándome más y más, y necesitaba hacer mía a Alice _ya_.

**Alice POV**

Volví a besar a Jasper en la boca, pero esta vez había menos delicadeza y más pasión desenfrenada. Le quité, o más bien le arranqué, sus bóxer y al instante, él me quitó la última prenda que nos separaba. Nos quedamos mirándonos un momento. Nunca imaginé que su cuerpo desnudo pudiera ser tan sumamente hermoso. Puse las manos sobre su espalda y le besé en los labios, como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Entonces cogió una de mis piernas y, rodeando lentamente su cintura con ella, le noté entrar en mí poco a poco. La sensación era indescriptible. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mí, reconozco que me dolió un poco al principio, pero cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas en mi interior, el dolor fue reemplazado por una explosión de placer. Él gimió entrecortadamente y esperó a que fuese yo la que decidiese aumentar la velocidad. Le di mi respuesta moviendo mis caderas contra él, pidiéndole más. Colocando mi otra pierna en torno su cintura, Jasper colocó sus manos en mis caderas, marcando el ritmo, y besándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nuestros gritos y gemidos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, y el ritmo iba también en aumento. Cada empuje que hacía en mí me daba un placer impresionante. Quería darle más, así que volví a rodar sobre mí y quedé de nuevo sobre él. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y comencé a moverme encima de él. Jasper cerró los ojos y jadeó. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, y, con otro gemido en la garganta, susurró mi nombre. Le besé enredando mis manos en su despeinado pelo, y las olas de placer aumentaban. Entonces, en un último movimiento sobre él, el placer se hizo muy intenso, mucho más que las otras veces y ambos gritamos, llegando así juntos a nuestro clímax.

Me tumbé a su lado y me abrazó, ambos estábamos jadeantes. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me sonrió al tiempo que me acariciaba la cara.

–Te quiero, Alice –me susurró dulcemente.

–Y yo a ti, Jazz.

–Abajo están los demás… ¿crees que se nos ha oído mucho? –rió.

–No sé, pero muy discretos no hemos sido– sonreí.

–De todas formas, tampoco importa.

Y volvimos a besarnos, dando por concluida la conversación.

* * *

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de review!! ^^**


End file.
